All Day Thinking Of You
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Jongdae tahu bahwa perbuatannya sangat salah. Ia begitu bodoh mempercayai Joomyeon yang hanya menggunakannya sebagai bumerang untuk 'mengambil' Yixing. Lebih bodoh lagi, ia sudah melukai Minseok. Dan lebih bodoh lagi ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan malah terbangun, setahun kemudian, masih mencintai Joomyeon. broken!suchen and broken!chenmin? implisit smut/NC


Chen tidur telentang di tempat tidurnya. Bayangan-bayangan tentang ia dimasuki oleh seseorang berambut merah jabrik memenuhi pikirannya. Ia tentu menyukai rasanya, pria tersebut tampaknya sangat ahli dalam hal tersebut. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bersalah, bahwa–

Bahwa ia hanya pelarian dan ia selingkuh dari orang yang sangat mencintainya.

**All Day Thinking Of You (c) sayestoyaoi**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Inspired by: 2PM's All Day Thinking Of You. Disarankan bacanya sambil dengerin lagu ini. Thanks all.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?"

Chen bertanya kepada pria berambut merah jabrik yang sedang menciumi tengkuk Chen dengan lembut sebelum menarik Chen ke rangkulannya. Pria yang ditanya tersebut membeku, sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Jongdae? Apakah kau sudah meragukanku?" Pria tersebut berkata balik. Chen hanya menghela napas di dada bidang pria tersebut. "Joomyeon. Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang kita."

Joomyeon adalah nama asli Su Ho, orang yang kini memeluknya dengan pelukan yang ia anggap penuh kasih sayang. Tapi toh Chen tampaknya masih perlu melihat lebih jelas lewat perkataan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, _cause you're my destiny~" _Su Ho mulai bernyanyi lagu Destiny milik boyband terkenal bernama Infinite. Chen tertawa pelan. "Yah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja." Chen berkata tersenyum dan Su Ho mengecup bibir Chen pelan, menghapus segala ketidakpercayaan Chen.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau be-berada diatas Y-Yixing?"

Chen berkata tergagap, dadanya sesak atas emosi-emosi yang ia tak pernah alami. Kemarahan, depresi, kepasrahan dan **kebencian**. Su Ho berada di atas Yixing, memasukinya. Dan Chen dapat merasakan air matanya turun, karena–harusnya benda yang memasuki Yixing itu miliknya saja. Bukan milik orang lain.

Su Ho cuman melemparkan seringaian dan kembali memasuki Yixing. Chen berteriak 'stop' dan 'hyung tolonglah hatiku sakit' dan akhirnya– "Su Ho-hyung aku mencintaimu!" Dan seketika semuanya berhenti saat suara yang dikenalnya pun ikut.

"Apakah itu benar, Jongdae?"

Ia menoleh, melihat Xiumin menatapnya dengan mata bulat penuh air mata. "A-Aku.." Chen mendesah sebelum menarik napas. "Minseok a–"

"Jongdae, tolong jawab," Xiumin berkata dengan nada tegas walau bergetar sedikit. "apakah benar kau mencintai Su Ho?"

"Benar, tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan itulah saat semuanya runtuh, menjadi pecahan hitam-putih yang ia tak bisa bedakan mana yang nyata mana yang hanya sepotong imaginasinya.

"Mungkin, kita harus sampai disini saja." Minseok berkata final, sebelum keluar menghambur ke pelukan entah siapa. Chen menatap horror saat Minseok menghilang dan ini semua salah dia–ia tak harusnya lari ke Su Ho yang ternyata hanya menganggapnya pelarian karena Yixing berpacaran dengan Yifan. Apakah dia harus sebodoh ini?

"Yixing, aku mencintaimu, hanya kamu." Su Ho berkata, mengecup hidung Yixing dan Yixing merona. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan mereka berciuman kembali layaknya dunia milik mereka.

Chen berteriak, berlutut. Menangis. Menyesali takdir. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja, sebelum itu ia harus meninggalkan pesan.

Chen bangkit, mengambil lampu sebelum membantingnya di lantai. Membuat dua insan tersebut menatapnya, kaget. "Jongdae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Su Ho berkata, jelas kaget. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Su Ho, bagaimana kalau Jongdae dengar pengakuannya ke Yixing?

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" Chen berteriak melempar semua isi laci lemari hanya menemukan kondom, pelumas dan hal-hal yang tidak perlu disebutkan lagi. "Harusnya aku tidak mempercayaimu, sialan!"

Chen menarik selimut tempat tidur mereka sampai kedua kulit mereka terbuka, dan Chen mendesis jijik melihat tanda kepemilikan di tubuh Yixing. Lebih menjijikan lagi bahwa yang membuat tanda itu adalah Su Ho. Orang yang ia taruh kepercayaan.

Chen keluar dari kamar, hanya mendapati Xiumin dipeluk Lu Han. Seketika rasa itu kembali ada, cemburu, marah, dan benci. Ia langsung menghampiri mereka, menarik Lu Han dan mendorongnya ke dinding. "Jangan sentuh Minseok!" desisnya, posesif.

"Jongdae, lepaskan!" Xiumin berusaha melepaskan, tapi nihil, Jongdae terlalu kuat. "Jika kau sentuh Minseok sedikit saja, akan aku kuliti kau hidup-hidup!" Chen berteriak di depan muka Lu Han, bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke muka sok polos itu tetapi ia ditarik paksa. Dan ketika ia menoleh, Kris memeganginya dengan muka straight.

"Jongdae, tenanglah."

"Tenang? Kau ingin aku tenang? Baiklah aku tenang!" Dengan asal Chen mengambil segelas air putih dan menyiramnya di tubuh Yifan, sebelum membanting gelas tersebut dan pecahan kacanya mengenai kaki Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Persetan dengan ini!" Ia kabur, pergi. Ke jembatan tinggi. Ia tidak butuh kehidupan. Semuanya begitu rumit, ia hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Tanpa ragu, ia memanjati jembatan tersebut, berdiri di kedua kakinya; ia menatap perairan dibawahnya.

Ia lompat, merasakan kehidupan menghilang dari tubuhnya dan gravitasi membantunya untuk pergi dari kehidupan. Ini saatnya, _goodbye life_. _See you soon in hell_, Chen berpikir pahit.

_BAM!_

Chen tersentak, duduk. Ia mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tempat ini lagi. Rumah sakit. _Somehow this feels familliar. _

"Akhirnya kau sadar!" Ia mendengar seseorang di sampinya teriak. Ia menoleh, Xiumin. Ia melihat jarinya, ada cincin di jari manisnya. Ia lihat di jari Xiumin, ada cincin yang sama pula. Jadi ia menikah dengan Xiumin ya, batinnya pahit.

"Para suster dan dokter hampir menyerah karena kau koma selama setahun tapi aku yakin, bahwa kau pasti kembali." Xiumin mengecup bibir Chen dan _rasanya berbeda_. "Jongdae! Kau sudah kembali." Ia melirik ke arah pintu, ada seluruh teman-temannya. Su Ho dan Yixing juga ada. Chen menyadari ada sepasang cincin di tangan Su Ho dan Yixing.

Jadi mereka bersama ya, batinnya lagi-lagi pahit. "Sejak kapan aku koma?" Ia bertanya pelan. Suaranya sangat sakit. "Empat belas September, kau bahkan melewati ulang tahunmu sendiri, bodoh." Su Ho berkata, tertawa kecil. Hatinya rapuh melihat Su Ho mengelus tangan Yixing, seperti dulu ia dilakukan hal yang sama oleh Su Ho.

Seketika kejadian demi kejadian memenuhi penglihatannya. Empat belas September. Chen bertanya kepada Su Ho akankah dia meninggalkannya, Su Ho berkata tidak. Empat belas September. Minseok memutuskannya.

Empat belas September. Hari dia bunuh diri.

Empat belas September, setahun setelah ia bunuh diri, ia bangkit dari komanya.

Empat belas September, setahun setelah ia bunuh diri, ia menikah dengan Minseok.

Empat belas September, setahun setelah ia bunuh diri, ia masih mencintai Kim Joomyeon.

**The End**

A/n:

TT^TT GUE NULIS APAAN.

Kalian harus tahu,gue sedih banget harus misahin suchen yang btw ultimate otp gue dan kelemahan gue. Gue bisa mati kalo ngeliat mereka skinship. Btw...gue pengen nangis di pojokan dan nangis kenapa yaoloh apa yang ngerasuki gue buat misahan suchen /potek/

Review juseyo, gue pen nangis dulu HUWAAA T^T.


End file.
